


Story Shots

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#1: Wheeljack sits Vigil at Ultra Magnus' side after their battle with Predaking

Wheeljack sighed and held his arm. The brace ratchet had placed on his arm was merely precautionary. His blast mask covered his face; he wasn't sure why it did in this place, his …home. He had been loath to call it that, but with the Jackhammer destroyed, it was all he had left.

He felt guilty. He didn't know why it permeated his core, but he couldn't help the dread that followed.

Ultra Magnus lay on the table before him, still recovering from the repair work from Ratchet. The larger mech was going to come out of his sedation sooner or later. He looked past the mech, the next table held the forge. Wheeljack had done all in his power to repair the relic, though it honestly would not be the same, it was an entire meter shorter than it had been. He hoped it wouldn't disappoint the commander.

The larger body stirred and Wheeljack debated leaving. Mind made up he stood. "Where- are you going …soldier?" Magnus droned out as he spoke to the Wrecker's back.

"I uh, was going to give you some privacy commander." Wheeljack said and turned back sitting back down.

"How long have you been here…" He asked. "With me?"

"Since Ratchet finished your repairs." Wheeljack said.

Magnus tried to sit up but groaned laying back. "How long?" He lifted his clawed hand and looked at the new appendage for a moment before lowering it back to his side.

"He finished your repairs almost twelve earth hours ago." Wheeljack said. Magnus' pounding helm turned to him. "Look Sir, about the other day-"

"Am I cleared for active duty?" As though he wasn't listening at all.

"No sir." Wheeljack sighed and began to stand.

"Than you may call me Ultra Magnus, or simply Magnus." The larger mech groaned.

"Ultra magnus." Wheeljack said testing it on his glossa, it came out of his vocalizer in a squeak. "I um….I repaired your forge." He pointed across the larger mech.

Ultra Magnus' helm listed to the opposite side and he beheld the golden hammer. "You fixed it?"

"Well I tried to, I had to do something while you were in Hatchet's hands." He said almost morosely.

"It was a simple servo replacement." Ultra Magnus dismissed.

"It could have been so much worse Sir…and there is nothing simple about that claw." Wheeljack sighed and stepped forward. "I hope your self repair systems have things in order quickly." He nodded, and turned.

Magnus reached out his long arm and grabbed the wrecker's wrist with his remaining intact hand. "Wheeljack."

The Wrecker swallowed a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding as he turned to look the commander in the optics for the very first time. "Sir?"

"Thank you." He stated. "For your…" He seemed to search for the word. "Devotion."

Wheeljack nodded and flipped his wrist breaking the hold and taking hold of the commander's hand. "You're welcome." He smiled though it was unseen behind the mask.

"Stay." Magnus stated. "I would prefer not to be alone, I have been alone far too long. Help me stave away the darkness."

Wheeljack nodded and sat scooting his stool closer.

Magnus gave him a warm smile. "Did I ever tell you about the time Ironhide and I went into the great citadel alone?"

"After the war started?"

"Indeed." The commander smiled fondly. "Just he and I against an insecticon horde." He smiled like it was a very cherished memory.

"No, but I'd love to hear it." Wheeljack smiled.

"Very well, settle in soldier it's a long story." Ultra Magnus cleared his processor and began the tale. The two sat, servo in servo for the rest of the night talking and laughing.

* * *

#2: A ship arrives carrying a former bounty hunter and his cargo.

"I don't like this." Arcee circled the ship. "It's got no faction markings."

"I agree Optimus this …is unorthodox." He stated. "Disembark your ship!" He commanded louder toward the ship.

The hatch began to slowly open. "Keep your servos on!" a Deep voice from within. The tall and lithe mech exited the hatch, having to duck to do so and began to descend the ramp.

"Hold it right there." Ultra Magnus said. "Optimus that's the bounty hunter."

Optimus stepped forward. "Are you armed?"

Lockdown merely laughed. "O'course I am kid, you think I walk around all day defenseless?"

"Keep your servos in the air." Ultra Magnus warned.

Lockdown nodded. "Kid I could use some help out here limp faster." He said back toward the ship, his hand and his hook going up.

The hatchway dimmed slightly as a smaller figure exited with help of a walking aid.

Bumblebee lowered his weapon and buzzed. Bulkhead blinked. "That's-" his wrecking ball removed and his hand appeared. "No way." Bumblebee lowered his weapons and nodded.

"Please lower your weapons." The soft voice said with an exhausted sigh. "He isn't a danger." He looked daggers at Lockdown. "I assure you." He finished as if in warning.

Lockdown lowered his arms and put his hook over the smaller mech's shoulder.

"Commander Prowl." Ultra magnus said calmly. "It's good to see you are alive."

"We thought we had lost you." Optimus stated. "After tripticon when we were separated."

"You almost had…" Prowl nodded. "After Tripticon Station there was fear I would never be fully operational."

Lockdown looked down and smiled fondly. "I did what I could for him." He stated. "I found him in terrible condition."

"Thank you for bringing him back to us." Optimus stated. "We cannot offer you much for such service."

Prowl frowned at that. "Optimus you act as though he will be leaving me here. I assure you if he leaves this planet I go with him."

Optimus and Ultra Magnus exchanged looks. "Very well." Optimus said softly. "It is just the two of you?"

"Negative. There are three others." He said softly. "all in stasis, and two are going to be non-salvageable." He said morosely. "Ironhide and Perceptor entered Stasis lock before we could get them in the tubes." He sighed. "They are essentially in a vegetative state, and they cannot be restored."

"And the third?" Arcee asked from behind Magnus; Bumblebee coming forward eager to know himself.

"A Wrecker named Springer." Prowl said softly. "Triple changer."

Ultra Magnus lowered the forge and came forward. "I wish to see him, immediately."

"In due time commander, if you allow us a place for rest, we will unload the pods."

"Ratchet will be glad to see you Commander." Optimus said softly.

Lockdown smirked. "And he won't like seeing me at all." His hook rubbed over Prowl's shoulder. "We need to hide the Death's Head."

Prowl nodded. "Where is your base of operations, we need to find cover for our vessel."

Lockdown turned going back in. "Our? Kid you got funny things running through that chip set of yours."

Prowl could only smile. "Forgive him, he's over protective." He said softly. "Its good to see you all again."

"Ultra Magnus give them the coordinates for our base."

"Sir the bounty hunter poses a direct threat-"

"Prowl, do you trust Lockdown?" Optimus cut Ultra Magnus off.

"Implicitly." He responded.

To Ultra Magnus' dismay Optimus nodded. "That's all I need to know."

* * *

#3: Bulkhead has a crush.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet bellowed and then gaped at the mess around him.

"Sorry Ratch." Bulkhead sighed. "I'm so sorry." He stammered and looked at his overly large hands. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"What is wrong with you?" Ratchet grumbled and began to clean up the disaster that was the floor. He reached down and lifted up a small spanner and looked back to see Bulkhead trying to pick up small tools with his blunt fingers. "No!" He yelled and ran over and waved a hand. "Get out…You've helped enough for one day."

Bulkhead's hand pulled back as though Ratchet had burned him. "Ratch-" he murmured. "Ratchet." He said and sighed lowering his optics he nodded. He turned and began to slowly move out of the way of the medic.

Ratchet looked up and sighed. "Bulkhead." Ratchet set the small spanner and another broken tool up on a nearby table. "Stop." He said calmly. "I'm sorry." He said.

Bulkhead froze but didn't turn back to look at the medic. "I-" Ratchet shrugged to himself. "Appreciate your help I do, but this is something I need to do myself."

Bulkhead nodded confident his voice would not crack he spoke. "Yea of course." He said.

Ratchet came forward two steps still a good distance behind the larger mech. "Why- Why do you want to help me so bad?" He asked.

"Ratch-" Bulkhead shook his helm not daring to turn to look the medic in the optics.

"No…Talk to me." Ratchet said softly. "You have been trying to help me do everything over the past few weeks, all the small talk, all the support." Ratchet folded his arms over his chest.

"I worry about you okay!?" Bulkhead blurted out before he could stop himself. Ratchet watched his shoulder's slump. "Since Starscream….since before that…the synth en." He sighed. "I dunno." He turned slowly, and stopped only changing his position by 45 degrees.

Ratchet could make out his profile and nodded. "Go on." He encouraged.

"Ratchet…" Bulkhead sighed. "I always wanted to be smart, and good with computers and repair work." He murmured. "All I do is destroy things, and I didn't even do well in construction."

"That's not what you told Miko." Ratchet came forward.

"No it's not, I guess I was scared." He sighed. "when the war came I was able to do that. Break Decepticon skulls, tear into walls, bust up convoys." He dared a glance at the older medic. "I was fully aware I could never be of use outside war, I could never have what others had." He got quiet. "I don't deserve a life outside war, love, friendship." He murmured.

"Is that what this is about?" Ratchet asked. "You're lonely?"

Bulkhead chanced another glance. "I care so desperately for you and what you think of me." The large mechs blunt fingers idly played in front of himself.

"Bulkhead." Ratchet said softly a bit of humor in his voice. "I think a great deal of you. When starscream called twice, I would never have gone without you." He said softly. "You are so very helpful, your spark is always in the right place." The medic came forward slowly. "I am so flattered by all this I truly am."

Bulkhead appeared sullen as though he'd been let down easy. "Ratch-"

The medic shushed him. "I'm not finished." He said and came up to Bulkhead's side taking his hand turning the younger mech to face him. "Tomorrow…we'll go for a drive…I don't get out much and perhaps it will give us more ample time to speak and get to know one another more fondly." Ratchet offered.

Bulkhead's optics' brightened, but his expression didn't change as he nodded. "Okay." He let his expression break into a smile. "okay." He repeated almost in shock.

Ratchet's hand trailed up to Bulkhead's forearm; giving it a tender pat. "I'm lonely too." He admitted. "But for now let me clean up the lab." He said kindly. "and I'll join you for energon after I'm done. How does that sound to you?"

Bulkhead reached his hand over placing it on Ratchet's arm. "I'll be waiting."

Ratchet smirked. "Good." He said. "now shoo I have work to do." He said with force but with a smile as he broke their hold on eachother. "Get out!" He said.

Bulkhead could only smile at him and nod. "Yes sir."

Ratchet smiled, this was going to be interesting if it turned into anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**#4: Leaving for Cybertron (this takes place shortly after the season ender and is a spin off of #3 Ratchet/Bulkhead)**

The other mechs had slipped away to other hangers to finish their celebration. Ratchet turned to his medical table and began to clean his tools, anything to keep his hands busy. "you cannot mean that." Bulkhead said softly.

Ratchet turned his voice a soft hum as if he hadn't heard the larger mech.

"You heard me. What do you mean you're staying?" He said softly. "After all that slag about Cybertron? About all that talk about how little this planet has to offer and how insignificant the life?"

Ratchet sighed and set his spanner down. "I was wrong."

"And what about me?" Bulkhead said sternly. "You want to tell me you were just gonna stay here?" He said "What about us?"

Ratchet held out his hand palm up in a submissive gesture. Asking the larger mech to come closer, asking the large truck to give him a moment to explain.

Bulkhead sighed softly his shoulders melting downward. He could never hold his anger, not like this. Stepping forward he took the open palm in his own. "Ratch." He murmured drawing the older mech into his arms. "Please say you don't mean this."

"Bulkhead I must stay." He said calmly. "There are too many things that aren't accounted for." He said softly. "I have to stay and finish what was started, clean up our mess, and ensure that when I do leave there is no trace of us here." He murmured. "I'm still close, you can bridge here at any time."

"I know." Bulkhead's hand trailed over Ratchet's helm. "I just …" He grumbled.

"You're irritated with me." Ratchet smiled the statement pleasurable on his lips.

"Course I am." Bulkhead leaned back looking down. "You didn't even discuss it with me first."

"You wouldn't have agreed." Ratchet said sternly.

"Course not." Bulkhead laughed. "Why would I do a fragged up thing like that?"

Ratchet simply shrugged. "I'm right here, and you won't be headed back for another night still."

"Stay in my berth?" Bulkhead asked softly.

"Don't I always?" Ratchet asked.

"No sometimes when we're done you get up and work." Bulkhead sighed. "Promise me …just tonight….you'll stay."

Ratchet nodded and reached up drawing the younger mech down to him pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Fine…I agree to your terms."

Bulkhead smirked against his lips. "Ah you surrender."

"I did no such thing." The medic broke his grasp. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get us an evening ration of energon?"

"Yes sir." Bulkhead gave smile and turned around to leave. "Ratchet?" He asked softly. He hadn't turned but stood in the doorway.

"Yes Bulkhead?" Ratchet smiled turning to face him.

"I love you." Bulkhead said and didn't wait for the response as he left. It was the first time the words had been said between them.

Ratchet lifted his hand to his torso plate and held it there a moment. He smiled gently and for a moment, a micro second, he reconsidered staying on earth; he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**#5**

**Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus – Talk reproduction.**

Wheeljack whistled. "Yes it is a fixer upper for sure." He said calmly looking at the building. "think it'll do?"

"Well." Magnus looked up. "Its not as damaged as I recall, perhaps in the midst of the smoldering walls it seemed more bleak." He said looking up at the main tower in Iocon. Home of the council, home of the hall of records.

Wheeljack held out a hand. "Lets head on inside."

Magnus lifted up a large cube shaped crate, handing it to wheeljack. "Are you able to carry it?"

"Yeah." Wheeljack smirked and shifted it up over his shoulder. "Got it."

Magnus had two similar crates, one in each hand. "Lets get these energon cells in place and see if we can't power the building. It will serve as Home base and home."

Wheeljack nodded. "Because of the close proximity to the well?"

"Indeed, if the core is restored enough life will start to immerge from the well, and we will need to be close to retrieve them."

Wheeljack nodded "Logical." He said and moved toward the building and walked through a blasted open doorway. "Ratchet said the main power chamber was on this first floor." He checked his arm mounted scanner and pointed left. "Down here."

Wheeljack took point as Magnus followed him. "It's been a very long time since I was here." He looked both ways.

"You've been to the tower?" Magnus asked curious.

"Science guildy." He said with a smirk. Magnus stopped in his tracks. Wheeljack turned to face him. "I wasn't always a merc, and you don't have to tell anyone I was a scientist." He said softly.

Magnus began to follow as Wheeljack walked off. "I meant no offense, but it just seems highly unlikely."

"I did tune up your ship remember." Wheeljack said.

"Yes." Magnus acknowledged. "But mechanical prowess and science are far separated." He stopped as Wheeljack pressed into another room. Turning he followed. "What sort of study if I may ask?"

"You may." Wheeljack smirked and found the panels he was looking for. "These are it." He said and activated his wrist light pointing to the ground. "Set the cells there."

"And?"

"And I'll open the panels."

Magnus smirked. "I meant of your field of study."

Wheeljack smiled shaking his helm as he knelt pulling the panels free. "You are not allowed to laugh." He said softly as if it hurt to think about it.

"I will do no such thing." Magnus said as he opened the containers. The conversation going smoothly as they began to install the power cells.

"My team and I were studying the viability of …" Wheeljack paused. "Cybertronian reproduction."

Magnus shrugged. "The core is a good study I would belive."

"Not the core Magnus, like between two cybertronians, like you and me."

Magnus' fingers faultered on the power cell and he blinked. "That's-" He had trouble finding words. "And your research? What sort of results did it garner?"

"Well it is possible, we have the anatomy." Wheeljack said pulling the first of the three cells out and sliding it into the first panel. "It is possible."

"Like the humans reproduce?" Magnus asked and shuddered.

"Oh so you did use the internet." Wheeljack leaned over and gave him a polite pat on the arm. "I'm proud of you sir, yes in a very similar way, except we do not have individual genders we possess both." He said softly. "Any Cybertronian could carry the offspring of another." He said softly.

"And no one knew?"

"We took the research to the council and they considered it sacrilege." He said softly. "Even though we had successfully created life without the help of the well." Wheeljack went to the next crate.

"Who was this mech?" Magnus asked.

"He was …a triple changer, it was a mutation we weren't prepared for. His CNA was corrupted and we didn't figure that out until he was birthed." Wheeljack lifted the next cell as Ultra Magnus pulled the panel back.

Wheeljack dropped in the next cell and leaned back. "He was called Springer." He said softly.

Magnus let the panel loose and it snapped shut. "What?"

"Springer." Wheeljack knelt by the next crate. "He was created by a college of mine and his companion." He said softly.

"I knew him." Magnus said softly. "he was my first lieutenant here on Cybertron."

Wheeljack blinked. "No kidding." Leaning back on the last crate he looked up. "Know what happened to him?"

Magnus shook his head. "No…we were separated. I was injured and he fended of the decepticons so that I might escape." He said calmly. "I always assumed he was dead." Magnus leaned down and sat beside Wheeljack.

Silence spread between them and it was thick. "Magnus?" Wheeljack asked. Magnus said nothing. Wheeljack turned sitting on his knees looking to the Commander's optics. "Sir?"

Ultra Magnus looked up at him. "I was starting to think there was no common thread that linked you and I." He said quietly.

"Surprise?" Wheeljack chuckled a bit.

Ultra Magnus reached out and touched the white mech's face. "Wheeljack I have been unfair to you."

Wheeljack didn't speak for a long moment, gathering his thoughts. "Everyone is." He smiled. "Sir." He added as an afterthought.

"It's just Magnus." He said softly. "Simply Magnus." He drew Wheeljack closer.

The move was clumsy and slow, mimicking the human behavior as he pressed their lips together. It wasn't unwelcome or uncomfortable. Wheeljack had to think a moment before he slid closer up between the larger mech's legs and continued the kiss.

Their lips separated and Magnus licked his glossa over his lips. "Forgive me."

Wheeljack smiled and pet his face softly before moving back to open the next crate. "Nothing to forgive, lets get this done Commander, and then we'll go somewhere quiet and I'll show you about the anatomy you're not sure about." Wheeljack smiled softly.

Encouraged, curious, and with a hint of caution the commander stood up and opened the final panel.

* * *

**#6**

**Knockout and Optimus have a chat.**

"Ugh." Knockout groaned as his helm rolled over. "What hit me?"

"That would be one of our human charges." Optimus' voice rang in his audios.

Knockout froze. "Slag."

"You are the only remaining Decepticon General on board." Optimus stated. "All the Vehicons have been sequestered away and are being treated well."

"What do I care?" Knockout sat up slowly off the berth and rolled his legs over the edge. Looking down at himself he moaned. "Oh my finish." He muttered and began to bat at little scratches in his paint mortified.

"Knockout." Optimus' voice caused the sports car to look up. "I know this is a difficult situation." He said softly. "Please understand you are not a prisoner but until we can trust you, you'll be remanded to quarters aboard the Nemesis." Optimus came forward setting two things down on the table. A buffer and a jar of Wax.

"Why?" Knockout asked looking up. "Why not just kill me?"

"That is not my way." Optimus said softly. "Get some rest, we'll discuss your role in the coming days soon." Another item was placed on the berth side, a small canister of Energon. "Your ration."

Knockout reached out touching the Prime's arm. "Thank you for not killing me."

Optimus looked to his left and nodded. "I told you…. That is not my way."

"Thank you anyway." Knockout said his hand slipping back into his own lap. "If you need anything…command codes…information…Just…let me know." He sounded dejected as if he was already offline. Like he had nothing to live for.

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I require nothing of you." He said softly. "Simply that you keep an open mind and spark." Knockout dejectedly nodded. "We are allowing you to keep your old quarters." He smiled. "Please just page me if you need anything."

Knockout nodded. "Very well."

Optimus stood and separated himself moving to the doorway. Looking back he watched the dejected medic turn and roll back onto his side on the berth. Something stirred within him, but he wasn't sure what he was feeling as he looked down at the medic. He knew however, it wasn't something he was fond of feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

#7

Paying respects to the fallen Prowl Jazz runs into someone he didn't expect

Animated (I know it's not Prime but I'm sneaking it in!) Jazz - Lockdown (No admitted Pairings.)

The memorial garden was large. A statue of Optimus loomed over it; much to the Prime's feel it was unnecessary. Jazz took slow steps through the empty garden, filled with crystals and large lines. Beautiful metal sculptures.

Jazz sighed as he took another step forward. His hands clutched his cyber-chucks in his hands, they tightened and stressed his nerve lines fluxed.

As he rounded the corner to the rear of the garden he froze. There, at the shrine left for Prowl who had shown such self-sacrifice, was a mech knelt down. The large mech's hand rested on the large metal casing and he frowned. Over him loomed a small bust of the mech who had given his life to make the all spark whole.

Jazz observed the mech quietly. He knew the description of the bounty hunter. He just wanted to see what he was up to.

"You know I know you're there kid." The larger mech said as he shifted to stand.

Jazz pressed out into the open and waited. "You must be Lockdown."

The large mech gave him a single nod. "Come to arrest me?" The larger mech smirked. "Take me in?" Lockdown leaned forward placing a larger helm on the statue of the fallen mech.

"Depends on your intention." Jazz said his fingers still flexing around his weapons. "Just came to place a helm on him?"

"It's his helm." Lockdown said and reached up thumbing dust off golden tongs. "Were you there?"

"When his spark guttered out? Yes." Jazz didn't move.

"They say it was his choice…" The bounty hunter appeared to falter.

Jazz nodded. "Yes." He finally spoke, knowing the bounty hunter before him wasn't looking his way.

"Damnit kid." Lockdown said to the shine. "Why?" He asked knowing full well no one would answer. He looked up into the metal blank eyes of the statue and sighed.

"You cared for him?" Jazz asked trying to keep a tone out of his vocals.

"As you did." Lockdown read him well.

"He was no master." Jazz admitted.

"He deserved to be…. especially after this." Lockdown shook his own helm, his white face turning.

"He never finished training." Jazz stated.

"Well, I think in the end he knew what was to be learned." Lockdown countered.

"How do you know?" Jazz finally took one step forward his voice edging on annoyance.

Lockdown chuckled. "Ah you're like him." He smiled softly. "Egar, quick, and easy to judge." He nodded.

"What do you know of Prowl?" Jazz said pointing a finger his remaining digits still coiled around his weapon.

"I know he and I had an understanding." He said softly. "That we were alike." He turned back to the statue laying a tender hand on the helm of the statue.

"You were nothing like him." Jazz countered his hand lowering.

"And you were?" Lockdown couldn't help his laugh. "Well you finished your training." He stated softly. "You're a Metalikato master." He nodded. "I did too, but I rejected their teachings."

"You killed Yoketron." Jazz accused.

Lockdown appeared to break as he turned. "I RESPECTED Yoketron!" he yelled. "I defended him!" he stated. "I failed and I was run off as the accused." He turned back to the statue. "You know nothing of me…or him." He looked up at the Bust of Prowl.

"You think Prowl would have forgiven you?" Jazz seethed.

"He already did." Lockdown said and reached across his forearm and activated a personal cloaking device.

Jazz blinked and looked around; the mech had slipped through his hands. He shifted and moved forward to the shrine. "Him Prowl?" Jazz shook his helm. "Why him?" He asked as he looked back nervously.

Lockdown was almost 10 feet back now still cloaked watching the white ninja as he placed his hands down on the ground bowing in front of the shrine still holding in his hands those weapons. Lockdown gave a low vent. "So alike." He mused comparing Jazz and Prowl.

Giving a small smile. "Next time." He stated knowing there would be more encounters with this lithe white mech. "Next time you won't fight so hard." He turned and made his way to his cloaked ship.

* * *

#8

Transformers Prime

Before the end of Season 2: Dinobots arrive; Grimlock and Optimus have a past.

NASA had discovered the landing pods before the Autobots had, but Agent Fowler had brought it to their attention, and the Autobots were able to recover the two pods before NASA could arrive. The pods housed three Autobot refugees, from the end of the era. An old era that was beyond remembrance for some, but for others, still remained a deeply seated recollection in the fore of their minds.

Ratchet had left the three in a back room as he rubbed his servos. "They are …sleeping." He stated calmly.

"But you guys don't sleep." Miko piped up interrupting Ratchet's train of thought. "You Recharge right? We all know that."

Ratchet sighed. "I was using the vernacular for the sake of Ms. Darby." He stated making his way over to the medical console to check the scans from the previous hour.

June smiled up from her place on the couch with her novel. "Please continue with what you were about to say Doctor."

"They are sleeping." He repeated calmly "I gave them something to calm them down."

"They were huge…except for the last one." Miko smiled.

"Swoop is the smallest." Ratchet nodded and sighed looking up at Prime. "They'll be alright but they have to stay in the base, we can't just let them wander."

"Why not?" Miko asked blinking innocently enough, but still considerably interjecting herself wherever she chould. "I mean they are just like you right?"

Ratchet sighed and glared at her but it was more frustration than annoyance.

"Miko." Optimus walked over to her. "These three Autobots are much more than just ordinary Cybertronians." He said to her taking her enthusiasm in stride.

"What are they?" Miko seemed excited. "Airplanes? Trains? Is the small one a vespa?"

"They are sick." Ratchet said softly coming to the side to help explain it to her. Miko seemed confused. "Unwell, and suffering."

June blinked. "What are they sick with Doctor? Do you have a cure?" She folded her bookmark into the novel and turned to Ratchet with a concerned face.

"They were an elite combat group on Cybertron…a group of three that took on two more members." Ratchet turned. "Their unit was captured by a Decepticon called Shockwave."

Miko looked across the room at Arcee who had remained silent. "That's the same guy who?" Arcee nodded. "This can't be good." Miko's head shook sagely. "What happened to them?"

"Shockwave." Optimus continued. "Experimented on Grimlock and his companions." He stated softly. "Using Spacebridge technology he searched the cosmos for another planet with life and used the scans of the planet to make larger forms for the mechs he had taken prisoner."

"However in doing so he compromised their processors, fused their T-Cogs." Ratchet continued. "They can scan new forms …just can't use them." He shook his helm. "They were getting frustrated so I removed their ability to scan…they are effectively stuck in their robot modes."

"Can they transform at all?" Miko asked.

"Oh yes." Optimus said softly. "When they become angered their bodies trigger a transformation that is something amazing to see." He nodded though the words had a touch of reverence. "They take the form of creatures that your race calls dinosaurs."

June stifled a laugh. "You're kidding right?"

The blue optics that stared at her blinked once, but didn't laugh or respond. "You're serious?" June put a hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Most serious Nurse Darby." Ratchet stated calmly. "If they get angered, they revert to their baser instincts, taking their dinosaur forms; at that point they cannot be controlled. The most anyone could do is direct them, or aim them." He sighed. "It's a serious problem to say the least."

"What do we plan to do with them?" Arcee asked from across the room.

"We will do what we would with any other Cybertronian land fall, we will do whatever we can to make them comfortable." Optimus explained.

The door behind Ratchet opened and a Very tall mech ducked into the room. "Grimlock you should be resting." Ratchet chastised the large mech.

"No…" Grimlock's visor flashed slightly. "Speak to Prime."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "I will speak with you." Optimus smiled paying Ratchet's glare no heed. "Your team?"

Grimlock looked behind. "Sleep." He stated. "Resting."

Optimus motioned his hand forward and the mech walked with him Optimus looking up just to make optic contact. He directed the larger mech away and they walked. They stepped beyond the others down the log corridor that held their storage of relics. They passed each, Grimlock looking into the vast valts. "What troubles you Grimlock?"

Optimus' voice pulled the dinobot commander out of his revery. "Cannot leave." He stated. Optimus knew that sometimes his statements would be mingled with questions. Questions un-asked, but that would still need answered.

"No I'm sorry you cannot, but we will see to it you do get to go outside at some point."

"When?" Grimlock asked insistently.

"When it is dark." Optimus smiled softly up at him. "We just have to be careful that no one sees you."

"Agreed." Grimlock nodded sagely and looked around. "Home?"

"Yes this is our Home." Optimus explained walking the long corridor. "These are the relics that were gathered from around the globe. These are the Iocon relics." He stated.

Grimlock nodded and took a few steps and stopped. "Femme." He pointed.

"Yes Arachnid…she is in stasis." He stated calmly. "she is dangerous. Very Dangerous." He hoped repeating would make the subject hold in the dinobot's mind.

"She like Grimlock." He stated. "Animal."

Optimus hadn't given it much thought. "Yes I suppose she is…though she unlike you could scan other terrestrial guises." Optimus said.

Something snapped in Grimlock and he growled. Slamming his hand into the wall before his hands hit the floor and he transformed. His head rose up with a roar and his nostrils smoldered. "GRIMLOCK!" Optimus' voice rose and the dinosaur looked at him. "I know how angry it makes you." Optimus held out his hands and walked forward lowering his voice drastically. "Easy." He said calmly. "I shall not harm you."

Grimlock backed up a step and then turned his helm around lowering his snout. Optimus touched his helm between his wide-set optics. "Easy." He repeated and the dinobot growled quietly.

Ratchet ran into the corridor with Arcee. "We heard him Roar." Arcee uttered as she stopped dead in her tracks looking up.

"We're fine….go back." Optimus waved them back with his free hand. "He's fine…Are you not?" his optics turned to the dinosaur.

Grimlock nodded a bit dumbly. Optimus smiled. "I'll calm him." He repeated. "I want you to leave us."

"Optimus I must Protest this decision-"

Optimus turned his optics upon Ratchet and said only one word. "Go."

Ratchet sighed and eyed the both of them a few times before shaking his helm and turning tail with Arcee just behind.

"What's he going to do?" Arcee asked as they rounded a corner.

Ratchet sealed the bulkhead for the storage hall and sighed. "Most likely something they should not."

Optimus was silent as he brought his other hand up under the dinosaur's jaw. "Please revert back to your robotic mode." He stated with an heir of calm.

"Step back." Optimus nodded and lowered his hands slowly, cautiously. Grimlock turned and his helm dipped into his body and he reverted back pushing his hands up off the ground he stood. "Appologize." He stated.

"You needn't be sorry to me Grimlock." Optimus said calmly. "It was wrong of me to bring up her ability that you lack. That said, however, I believe that Ratchet may be able to study her code, perhaps we can better understand how your transformations are coded to your t-cogs." Optimus ventured slightly hoping it would appease the dinobot.

Grimlock nodded. "Yes." He stated again. "very good." His helm turned in the direction of the femmebot in stasis. "Pretty spider lady."

"Very dangerous." Optimus repeated himself again, he knew Grimlock's comprehension was high, but he didn't want to chance the fact if the dinobot made a terrible choice.

"Yes…stay from spider lady." Grimlock looked away. "Rare prize."

"A female is yes." Optimus nodded. "It grieves me to see her in stasis, but it's for her safety and ours."

"Arcee female breeder?" Grimlock's helm tipped.

"No." Optimus shook his head. "Never without her consent." He stated.

Grimlock seemed to understand and nodded moving slowly around the room. "We spar?"

"We can train here yes and have a training room, if you can keep yourself under control." Optimus assured.

"Can keep control of anger." Grimlock stated evenly. "Spark hurts over brothers."

"Yes Sludge and Slag." Optimus nodded. "I read swoop's report." He cantered his head to one side. "You need rest." He tried to make it sound as if he was being kind, but he was getting frustrated already. It was hard to be in Grimlock's presence, when the slightest thing could set the dinobot off.

"Cannot rest, Mind too busy." Grimlock turned and looked around. "Cannot rest."

"Please Grimlock, you've had a long journey. I will be happy to discuss more with you once you are completely recharged like your brothers."

Grimlock thought on this and nodded. "Am sorry." He shook his helm.

"For?" Optimus folded his arms over his own chest.

"For not being what once I was." He stated looking up. "For not being Grimlock anymore."

"Grimlock." Optimus sighed. "I do not feel differently because of your change."

Grimlock nodded and stepped to the Prime's side and grabbed him leaning down to kiss the smaller mech.

Optimus didn't reciprocate for a long moment but then gave into the chaste kiss. "Rest." He said against the DInobot's lips. "You need the rest."

Grimlock nodded. "Because you say…" He rose and broke from the Prime. "Speak more soon?"

"Indeed." Optimus nodded. Time had changed him even if he had told Grimlock it hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_They say you can never go backwards in time. You can merely look back at what has been, and learn. You can learn from almost anything, successes and mistakes. I found that each experience effects me differently. Some weigh heavier on my spark than others, and some pass like the wind: unseen._

_Today is not really more extraordinary than any other. It continues in ways that I myself am still studying. These ever changing seasons. Yes, I said seasons, they shift and move. Wax and wane, and we're trying to figure out the cause. Six lasers in smack in the middle of a frigid snap, and the sea of rust is unnervingly hot._

_Our orbit has fallen I believe and with the death of the planet our axis has changed, it's hard to tell from the surface, but the star maps do not lie. My optics can see the change in the sky._

_I am stationed in Blaster City just south of the Hydrax Plateau. I along with one other mech await the return of my consort. He has been gone investigating the spaceport ruins for days now. We've had no correspondence. I do not fear for him. He has always been brave and cunning. He can care for himself. It is our companion I worry over, he is nervous, scared even. It's hard to make heads or tails of it. - Perceptor head of Scientific Study, Iocon_

Apache shifted looking out the port hole. "He's headed our way." Percy stood looking out the same glass Apache had and nodded.

"Ready the medical bay we'll have to scan him." he sighed. "Thank primus." The scientist murmured lightly. "I was starting to worry."

Apache stood and nodded his propeller blades fanning softly as he stood. "Uh huh." he commented. "you've been worried since he left."

Perceptor didn't answer and looked down at his monitor. He logged out and moved toward the cargo bay to open the doors of the grounded cargo ship that had become their home. It's cybermatter reactor was providing them with power and a filtration system for the energon they could salvage.

Hound was coming in across the plateau fast, hauling the rear part of what looked like a cargo container on wheels in tow. Percy looked at Apache who only shrugged. "No clue kid." He said as they awaited the green mech's return

Percy watched with baited vents as the green mech approached beeping his horn twice as he pulled up along side the two. "Unhook that for me will ya?" he asked.

Percy nodded making his way around the green mech to unhook the trailer. "What did you find?"

Hound pulled forward and transformed. "a whole lotta nothing." He stretched and yawned. "Got some more energon tanks, mostly they are full, there's a few with some cracks but they're still holding. I picked up a few battery cells...and," he sighed. "A stasis pod."

Percy lit up. "Perfect I can salvage a few parts-"

"Perce." Hound interrupted. "It's occupied."

Apache blinked. "By whom?"

Hound shrugged. "I am unsure." He said with a sign." "I just couldn't leave it out there." He said and moved to the trailer pulling the doors wide open. "Lets get this stuff unloaded I need some recharge."

Percy nodded. "Understood."

Hound smiled down at him. "Miss me?"

Before Percy could answer Apache snorted. "He doesn't even recharge quietly without you." Apache smirked at Perceptor and grabbed out two energon tanks. "Come on you two can play make up later."

Percy nodded. "Indeed." He reached forward grabbing a hold of a battery cell.

Hound bumped Percy's arm as Apache walked away. "Don't mind him."

Perceptor smiled. "I never do."

It took them a few hours to get things put away and get the two battery cells hooked up. Percy had excused himself to their rear cabin that doubled as their medical bay to look over the stasis pod. "He's been very quiet." Apache said softly swirling the energon around in his cube.

"Has he?" Hound asked looking toward the back of the cabin then back to the helicopter's optics.

"Yes, very." Apache sighed. "He's concerned about the climate change, honestly so am I..." He took a drink. "I cannot get above thirty thousand feet without my blades freeing over."

hound frowned. "There's never been icing issues on Cybertron before."

"Until now." Apache said calmly. "I think we should set up communications relays between here and the plateau." He said kindly. "We need to be able to communicate with you when you're out of sensor range." he shrugged. "I've been working on a prototype."

"Didn't know you were the inventive type." Hound smiled.

"I'm not but the ship's database held very specific communication relay instructions, and I feel we may be able to power them with solar energy to save on energon."

"That would be a boon to us." Hound nodded. "If it works."

"So far, it does." He said. "I'll show you in more detail in the dawning hours."

Hound nodded. "If you don't mind...I think Percy and I will recharge late." He offered.

"It is ...understandable." Apache agreed with such polite stoicism. "I will ensure that a proper demonstration is ready and that you will be able to observe it upon your awakening."

Hound smiled. "I'm sorry this is so taxing for you." He said

Apache looked up. "Taxing?" He questioned and set his cube down.

"Yes. I know you lost your consort, it must be hard to see Percy and myself daily." He said calmly.

"No." Apache smiled, and shook his helm. "Honestly it isn't. I am endeared by your affections, they remind me of him." He said calmly. "He's out there. This war would not have killed him. This small inconvenience of separation is a test of strength. " The flyer rubbed over his torso plate. "He lives." He nodded honestly. "I know this."

"I hope we can find him." Hound said positively.

Apache nodded. "Indeed that is my fondest hope as well." He smiled softly. "Please go peel him away from that stasis pod, you need one another...it is evident." His genuine smile almost disarming.

"Of course." Hound nodded. "Good night."

* * *

#10

**Optimus and Bumblebee discuss things. (Bumblebee is suffering from a Bond flux, he and Prime attempted to Bond and believed they had, though the matrix finds Bumblebee far from worthy.) This was going to be some HUGE thing and I just decided I didn't like it. POST Season 3 PRIME.**

It didn't seem all that uncommon to see them together. There were, after all, so few of them now. Smokescreen knew it was wrong to stare but he couldn't help it. He had to keep his optics on this. Was he jealous? Of course not; He just didn't understand what was going on around him.

Optimus had been quiet as of late, speaking rarely and spending most of his time either in the main command center or in his quarters. It did not strike Smokescreen as odd. What did was the company he kept outside of that. Mostly, mainly, Bumblebee.

* * *

Bumblebee nodded in the direction of the door. The gesture had pulled Prime out of his thoughts. "He's been watching us again." The scout said calmly looking out at the mess on the floor around him. "It's not that I mind, but we should talk to him. See what it is he's thinking."

Optimus gave a soft hum of acknowledgement. "I will consider it." He stated. "Though I would feel more comfortable should he come to us." Optimus knelt down lifting up a datapad in his hand. Clicking the top button it flickered and then died. He noted the cracked screen and then tossed it aside. "There's not much here I'm afraid."

"Well I can start by clearing out most of this." The scout said calmly. "If you want me to." He offered.

"That would be of much assistance to me thank you Bumblebee." Optimus sighed and turned around, it would be a daunting task. "Perhaps this would be an opportune time to ask Smokescreen to help us."

Bumblebee nodded. "Are we going to tell him?"

Optimus was quiet for a long moment. "We should say something to everyone but I would like to wait until Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack have returned from Stanix to do so." He said quietly. "Are you uncomfortable keeping the secret?"

"No." Bumblebee answered honestly. "I just dislike all the subterfuge I guess it makes me feel guilty." Bumblebee turned grabbing up an upturned table and righting it on its four legs.

A hand stopped his movements as it rested on his shoulder. "Bumblebee." The name rolled off his glossa like a prayer. "Please do not feel so held back by this. We will tell them, all of them, in due time."

"I need to see Ratchet soon." Bumblebee murmured. "The pain grows worse by the day."

"I know." Optimus squeezed the plating of his shoulders on either side of his door wings. "I know." The Prime's fingers kneeded the metal slowly as they stood in stark silence. This silence didn't last long before the scout turned around to look up at the older mech.

"Do we tell them the truth?" He asked.

Optimus nodded. "You seem afraid of it." such a statement of fact more so than a question.

"I just don't know what they will say." Bumblebee admitted.

"It matters not." Optimus stated softly. His hand came forward and pressed against the side of the scout's helm. "I know you are concerned. The choice we made, was ours. It was not made lightly, and their opinions on the subject mean little to me. This you know."

"I'm frightened." Bumblebee said honestly the Prime's words not giving him an once of comfort.

Optimus nodded. "If I could take your place ...I would." He frowned. "I feel no such discomfort and I know not why."

Bumblebee shook his head. "Don't say such things." His voice morose as he broke the Prime's hold. "I just..." He shrugged.

Optimus feeling cornered stopped. "Take the time you need...I am here for you at any hour should you require my presence." Optimus turned. "I'll go check on how the work on the lower level is coming along." He began to stride to the door. "And Bumblebee?" he paused.

The Scout's helm turned. "Remember my care." The scout nodded in response and went to picking up more debris from the floor.

* * *

Night crested over the planet and the switch from 24 hour time to a 38 hour day was a bit jarring at first. The crew did all they could to help clean up the one building they had chosen as both home and headquarters. This building, the old archive, would facilitate the reconstruction of Cybertron. They called it simply The Tower.

Ratchet shook his helm as he stepped off the ground bridge pad. He sighed hefting up his medical kit. "Come on." he said behind himself.

Knockout nodded and moved along with him to the building. "So why expressly did they call us- I mean you?"

Ratchet shook his head but didn't look back. "Something is wrong with Bumblebee but Optimus would not give specifics." He stated. "That's why you're here...between the two of us we should be able to manage whatever it may be."

Knockout nodded. "Sounds logical, but shouldn't he be in tip top shape after that dip in all that cybermatter?"

"We'll just have to reserve any ...opinions until we see him." Ratchet sighed, this was going to be harder than he imagined. "Stay close to me and don't wander off."

Knockout nodded. "Understood." He looked up and let out a long wistle. "Didn't waste time did they?" The city was starting to regain it's old sheen.


End file.
